


Remembrance

by Ferith12



Category: DCU
Genre: All Thoughts No Action, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Dick’s parents died on a clear day in September.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & His Parents
Kudos: 10





	Remembrance

Dick’s parents died on a clear day in September. It had rained the night before, and the air smelled of a dirty, metallic shade of petrichor.

Bruce has a date marked down neatly on Alfred’s calendar, out of respect, Dick supposes, because no one could ever need reminding.

Bruce has the date of his parents’ death set aside, neat and concrete and exact, for grieving. It’s not that he doesn’t grieve at other times, but he saves up all the pain he can for this one day a year, invests it with all the weight and significance of his loss.

Dick has never been so tidy. His parents died on a day in a month in a year, but that number has always felt so impersonal to him, he has never felt able to invest in that particular day as special, even if he wanted to.

When Dick’s parents died, he did not know the date, because he was eight years old and it wasn’t important. Dick’s parents died on the second performance night in Gotham, on a Saturday near the beginning of autumn. That is what Dick remembers.

So, on the second or third Saturday in September, or some day in early fall when the air is full of the scent of dust and ash and rotting iron touched by rain, Dick realizes that it has been another year. Another year gone by without his parents there to see it. And Dick grieves.


End file.
